


Fair Warning

by IceQueen1



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Gen, Merlin is done taking Morgana's crap, Merlin shows off for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueen1/pseuds/IceQueen1
Summary: One shot set after Crystal Cave. What Merlin would be like if he had a bit of a backbone and the inclination to use it. BAMF! Merlin for once.





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Crystal Cave.

Morgana was seething. Foiled again, by that stupid meddling prat of a manservant that belonged to her brother. She wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but she  _knew_  Merlin was the cause of the windows imploding, not the outside storm. She couldn't even understand how he could know what she was going to do even before she thought of it herself.

She marched down the hallway, the knights and servants bowing quickly to get out of her way. Everyone knew to steer clear of her when she was in one of her 'moods'. Who did that little boy think he was, defying her? Daughter of the King of Camelot! She deserved…no,  _demanded_  better respect than that. She would simply have to get rid of him. Somehow. And without Arthur kicking up too much of a fuss.

Morgana angrily threw open her chamber doors, not bothering to shut them. She tore her cloak off and tossed it on the bed, not bothering to pick it up as it slid to the floor.

Maybe she could convince him to go to Ealdor and arrange for him to be killed on the road…Morgause should be able to help with that. Cenred owed her a few favors after backing out from attacking Camelot…

Morgana was so lost in her thoughts of revenge, she barely noticed that the door shut on its own. The soft clunk of wood on stone barely registered, until she heard someone clear their throat.

Her head shot up as she glanced towards the door, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the very person who was the center of her thoughts.

The raven haired manservant stood just behind the door, obviously having hid there waiting for her return. Now he looked rather pleased with himself, a small smile quirking at his lips and his hands clasped behind his back.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" she snapped. "Get out of my chambers, or I'll inform the guards."

Merlin's smile didn't falter. In fact, it widened. "That's rather ungrateful. Especially after I just saved your life."

"What are you talking about? Gaius saved me," Morgana said. "You don't know the first thing about healing."

Merlin shook his head. "Healing doesn't have much to do with it. You've seen what I've managed to do without help. This shouldn't be all that surprising. But that's not really why I'm here."

Morgana stiffened. "Then what are you here for?"

Merlin took a step forward, inclining his head slightly as he spoke. "I'd really appreciate it if you stopped trying to kill the king and conquer the kingdom. It makes a horrible mess, and honestly, I'm getting tired of cleaning up behind you." Merlin flashed a grin. "Between you and me, Arthur is enough of a chore. I don't need to add you to the list."

"What are you going to do about it? Run to Uther? He'll never do anything to me, his  _daughter_ ," she said, sneering as she said the words.  _Let's see how he reacts to that_.

Merlin merely chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, about that. Funny how he only admitted it to Gaius when you were dying and not expected to live. It sounds more like you're an embarassment as his daughter instead of his ward. Parents are strange like that."

"You think he doesn't love me?" Morgana challenged.

"I think he loves you unconditionally. It's the only reason why he remains blind to your true intentions. So here's a thought for you, Morgana. If I can't make Uther see what you really are, I'll have to do something else to save Camelot, and you won't like it. Because, by God, I will not let some spoiled little girl with dreams of grandeur destroy the kingdom. Not after everything I've done to keep it safe."

The words seemed so out of place with the rather goofy smile and cheerful tone, as if he'd just told her a joke.

"After everything you've done?" Morgana hated that she was repeating him, but she couldn't quite stop the words. "What have you done for Camelot? You're the clumsiest person I've ever met."

"And always around Arthur when he makes a miraculous recovery from the bite of a Questing Beast, stops unkillable soldiers, and slays a dragon when everyone else is killed," Merlin added.

The goofy smile was beginning to look rather sinister.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

"What are you suggesting?" Morgana asked suspiciously. "That you have magic?"

"Ha!" Merlin laughed. "Clumsy me? Don't be ridiculous. I'm merely suggesting that you stop trying to destroy the kingdom, and the only family you've ever known. Or I will stop you."

Now it was Morgana's turn to laugh. "You can't guard me every second of the day. Or Uther, or Camelot. One day you'll slip up. What are you going to do to stop me anyway?"

Merlin's smile didn't fade even the slightest bit. "I've already killed you twice, Morgana. Let's not make it third time's the charm, hmm? The first time your sister brought you back. The second time, just now, I saved you. The third time…let's just say I won't have a guilty conscience that needs soothing."

Morgana's mouth dropped open, momentarily shocked beyond words at what the impudent boy was suggesting. "I could have you  _hanged_  for this. Better yet, I could have you  _burned alive_  for trying to kill the king's daughter."

"You could," Merlin admitted. "But I won't go gently. I'll take you with me. One way," and this time his smile looked truly menacing, "or another."

Now Morgana was beginning to feel a little bit of fear of the gangly, insignificant boy, and she did not like it. Not one bit. She was a powerful sorceress. Maybe a little untrained, but that didn't matter. She was about to be intimidated by the likes of him.

No matter how honest he sounded.

"Oh really? And how exactly would you manage that?"

Merlin took a step forwards, now only a few feet from her. The fire in the hearth suddenly snuffed to mere ashes. The candles flickered out. The room was cast in shadow, except for the lightning outside, which seemed to lose its sound.

Instinctively, Morgana turned her head towards the windows, wondering if a wind was the cause of the fires going out.

"Ever wonder what happened to Nimueh?" Merlin asked, voice suddenly in her ear, causing her to jump and turn back to find him less than six inches from her face, his imposing height causing him to have to lean down towards her.

Suddenly she felt very small.

"She was the last sorceress to threaten Camelot. Want to know what happened to her?" His normally boyish features looked much sharper and angular in the bright bursts of blueish white lightning. He looked…dangerous.

His eyes flickered to the windows, and a sudden gust of wind flung them open, letting the rain and thunder in. "A bolt of lightning. Called down from out of the sky. Imagine that. I would hate to see something like that happen to you."

"You're lying. How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm a terrible liar, Morgana. Everyone knows that. Even you."

Merlin took a step back, and slowly the candles flickered back to life. The fire revived from the ashes, blazing merrily away in the hearth once more. The menacing shadows were gone, and instead of the brief illuminations from the lightning, the room once again had a warm glow to it.

"What did you do?" Morgana demanded.

"Me? Nothing. It was the wind," Merlin answered innocently. "You should make sure your windows are latched better."

He turned to leave, and as he reached for the door, he turned back to her, bright smile back in place. "Remember, Morgana. Leave Camelot be, and I'll do the same for you. Don't…and I'll return the favor. Good night, Lady Morgana. Sleep well."

As the door closed softly behind him, Morgana felt a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the open window. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to force the feeling away.

He couldn't be serious, she tried to tell herself. There was no way he was capable or responsible for half of what he inferred. He was just trying to scare her.

She spent the rest of the night trying to convince herself that it hadn't worked.


End file.
